ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 49
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 49: Battle at the Secret Animal Army Base (Part 5) As Jack ran after Gandlett, Leopard arrived to help Alice. "How are you going to help us?", Alice asked. "Any way I can.", Leopard said before a "Flamethrower!" was heard and flames were tossed at Gandlett. 49: BATTLE AT THE SECRET ANIMAL ARMY BASE (PART 5) Leopard turned around. Gandlett, who had gotten her sword back after surviving her wounds from Leopard, simply spun it around like a helicopter blade and the Flamethrower dispersed. "No!", Leopard shouted. "Gandlett must die!" "Hm?", Gandlett asked, turning around as she saw Leopard running towards her on all fours. Gandlett gripped the hilt of her sword and swung it so that Leopard impaled himself through his left kidney on her sword. Leopard coughed up blood and slashed Gandlett across the face, taking out one of her eyes. At this time, Gandlett fell on the ground next to Jack, with Leopard falling off her sword. "Die!", Leopard shouted before he remembered that Gandlett had her sword. Gandlett stabbed Leopard in the throat, then removed him from it as he fell on the ground next to her. "Damn it!", Gandlett shouted, holding her free paw over her injured eye. "How have I, Gandlett, ended up so low?" "You fell down.", Leopard said sarcastically. "Shut the hell up!", Gandlett shouted as she dropped her sword like a battle-ax on Leopard's throat, decapitating him. A final moan of pain was all that came out of Leopard's mouth as his eyes drifted off into nothingness... "Leopard!", Alice shouted. "Damn you!", Jack shouted as he made another Flame Fist. Before Gandlett could react, her head was crushed by it, killing her instantly. Her reign of terror was finally over. "She's...", Aaron said in disbelief. "She's... actually dead?!" "Jack, you did it!", Alice shouted as she ran over to him and hugged him. "We've got to do something about your arms, though..." The Flame Fist went back into Jack's body. "I just remembered.", Aaron said. "How are we going to get back home? Since, you know, I kind of destroyed every form of transportation in the city." "There's a car rental service in downtown Garland.", Jack said. "It'll get you to the border, at least. But my worries are far greater. Where am I going to go? How are we going to rebuild?" "I do still have 30 million parlocks from the Tournament of the Elementals.", Aaron said. "Isn't the prize 300 million parlocks?" "Exactly!" ~*~*~*~* The elementals finally got out of the elevator shaft. "So...", Jack said. "I guess this is goodbye. Let's hope that our paths cross again." Jack turned towards Alice. "How about you and I go on a date?", he asked. "No thanks.", Alice said, turning towards Aaron. ~*~*~*~* After the elementals left the building, Aaron quickly turned around, pointing his open palm to the building. "God Slayer!" A huge blast of electricity came out of his palm, completely destroying the building. The building, as well as some of the surrounding scenery, caved in. Only dust came back out. ~*~*~*~* The elementals rode to the Archer District-Jefferson District border, where they had to register their rental cars as the company didn't allow out-of-district rentals. With that, they all walked a short kilometer and a half, where Waurika lay. They each bought new vehicles, and went on their merry way. ~*~*~*~* 5'7". Blue cloak with gold epaulettes, the sleeves not being used. Long, flowing white hair. Piercing blue eyes. A white undershirt, tucked underneath dark blue jeans. A man of this description sounds like he would attract attention. At least, he would, if he were not standing on the roof of the tallest building in Waurika. This man's name was Arthur. He pulled a stopwatch out of his pocket, looked at the time, smoked a cigarette, then heard his phone ring. He answered. "Everything's good to go, Storm Mantis.", he said. "We are prepared." "Good.", Storm Mantis said on the other end. "Is the weather sufficient enough?" Arthur looked at the sky. It was blue, with the sun in the 4:00 position post meridian, and occasional stratus clouds. Arthur frowned, a small "Hmph" coming out of his vocal cords. None of that today. In just a few seconds the sky suddenly became filled with gray clouds. He laughed. "Perfect.", he said into the phone. "Everything's good to go. I'll see you later, Storm Mantis." He hang up and put his phone back into his pocket. "I know you are here, Aaron.", he said. "I can sense you." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff